Routine
by Sunahu
Summary: Ilana has a secret routine. Tonight, that routine is broken. Ilanca. Rated M for a reason. *NEW CONTENT INSIDE* Now includes the continuation of the series as I imagine it, in the Routine universe. If you really wish you could see the rest of this series, maybe I can help a little.
1. Part I

**R&R**

* * *

**Secret Routine**

**Summary:** Ilana has a secret routine. Tonight, that routine is broken. Ilanca.

**Author Notes:** Okay so this is my first attempt at a Sym-Bionic Titan story. I absolutely love the show and support Ilanca all the way. I think they are just perfect for each other because hello, who doesn't love the opposites attract thing? The story turned out kinda lengthy, and its not exactly over yet. I was in the mood to write some smut, and here was the result. That being said...

**WARNING:** Sexual themes ensue. If you are not comfortable with graphic sex scenes, then this fic is not for you. If you enjoy smuttiness, then proceed right on ahead. I will not appreciate any complaints about the rating and how its technically a kid's show because I get it, but there's a reason the stories are filtered. If you came across this story, then you were probably looking for something like this in the first place.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Sym-Bionic Titan, if I did, there would be a lot more Ilanca moments, well, not like this;)

* * *

**Part I**

**

* * *

**

She should have seen it coming. After all, flying into a speech about the importance of paying attention in class rather than your cell phone isn't what the typical student wants to hear. Specially when the result is a teacher who could care less about a student on their cell phone suddenly cares and takes said students' phones away for the day. Needless to say, she had to do a fair share of dodging paper balls and endure countless name calling.

She hadn't realized how trivial that had been compared to what happened next.

What was worse, was having gym the next period in the pool, and as a result, having to remove all clothing and items, including the Corus watch. Even after her insisting that it was water proof, the teacher wouldn't budge. If having to remove one of her most important possessions wasn't enough, having everything stolen from your locker was. Everything. While the embarrassment could be handled, and wearing her gym clothes for the rest of the day bearable, losing the Corus watch was simply unacceptable. And she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"You what?" Ilana shifted in her seat as Lance glowered down at her. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that she was the princess in the situation, there was just something about Lance's gaze that made her lose all her confidence.

"Well... technically it was stolen... out of my gym locker," she watched as Lance closed his eyes and seemed to collect himself, maybe realizing it wasn't exactly her fault after all.

"How do you always get into these situations?" he asked with a sigh. She smiled sheepishly at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure Octus will be able to track it, where is he anyway?" true enough, the hulking disguised robot was nowhere to be seen as the two teens looked around the cafeteria. Odd, he was always here.

"Maybe he's with Kimmy, I'll go look for him." Lance suggested.

"Hold on, do we have to do this now? I'm sure it can wait until school is over." Ilana stopped him with a hand as he began to get up from the table.

"Ilana, don't be stupid. That watch is important to form Titan. A Mutraddi creature could come at any minute. It absolutely cannot wait," Lance was quick to shoot her down and Ilana bit her lip, knowing he had a point.

"Al right, I'll come with you then," satisfied, Lance patiently waited for the lithe girl to reach his side before he led the way out of the cafeteria.

You would think that finding a hulking robot boy would be an easy task, but apparently, it wasn't. The teens looked everywhere for him. In the library, in the computer labs, and even outside. Lunch was quickly nearing its end, and with it, their chance to find Octus and the Corus watch.

"This isn't working, let's just split up to cover more ground," Ilana nodded at Lance's suggestion, making her way the opposite way he went to and deciding to check in the gym. And it was on this exploit through the gym that she came across a sight she never thought she would see in school, or anywhere for that matter.

She heard only sounds at first, groans that immediately had her thinking someone was in trouble, but the giggle that followed after it seemed to prove her wrong. It was coming from the locker rooms, and she quickly made her way over, just in case someone was being bullied. She knew more than anyone how often it went on in this school.

"Stop, what if someone comes in," she heard the feminine whisper before she saw them. Around the corner, leaning against the lockers in the girl's locker room, was a girl with long blond hair in a cheerleader outfit, and pressed up against her was a dark haired jock, trailing kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"You worry too much babe, there's no gym this period, just enjoy it," his husky whisper sent chills running down Ilana's spine as she watched as the two continued to kiss and the boy's hand slipped underneath the girl's skirt. She watched with wide eyes as the girl closed her eyes and a moan escaped her. She girl moved her arms so they wrapped around the boy's shoulders while she spread her legs wider apart. Ilana watched the boy's hand move in a thrusting motion while kissing the girl at the same time.

Ilana immediately knew this was wrong. She knew she shouldn't be watching this. It was wrong. Very very wrong, but she simply couldn't tare her eyes away from the erotic scene. Already she was feeling an unfamiliar warmth in her lower belly. She watched as the boy removed the girl's shirt and bra and began to suck on her breasts. The girl's face looked breathless as the boy continued his ministrations on her with both hands and mouth.

The girl began to breathe heavier as she hung onto the boy's shoulders.

"Oh God, Nick, please," the girl moaned out.

"What do you want?" he asked as he kissed his way up to her neck.

"You," she breathed out. The boy kissed her as he removed his hand from under her skirt and moved it to his own pants. Ilana watched as he unbuttoned his pants and she saw the male anatomy for the first time in her life. A throbbing was soon making itself known in her own lower regions as she fought to look away, but her curiosity wouldn't let her. She watched as in one fluid motion the boy had removed the girl's panties and hiked up her skirt, slowly pushing his member inside of her. The two teens simultaneously let out a moan as his member completely disappeared inside of her.

For the first time in her life she felt a new emotion. An emotion so raw and powerful even she could not deny what it was. Lust.

When boy began to thrust in and out of the girl, Ilana had to press her legs together in an effort to calm the throbbing between her legs, and she could feel something moist that was gathering there as well. The throbbing was quickly becoming unbearable to the point that she had to fight against the urge to move her hand inside her shorts. She watched as the boy pounded into the girl with incredible speed, faster and faster as the sound of their moans increased. The rhythm of the couple soon became erratic and they shared a final scream of raw pleasure before their movements slowled to a stop and the couple looked at each other with labored breaths and satisfied faces.

Afraid of being caught watching the two, Ilana rushed out of the locker room and into the empty hallways, dashing into the first bathroom she saw and into the nearest available stall. She leaned against the door as the image of what had happened just moments before entered her mind. The throbbing between her legs was still there and her heart was pounding. She closed her eyes and recalled the pleasure she had seen on the girl's face as the boy had touched her. She found herself unable to resist as she bit her lip and slipped a hand inside her shorts. As her finger immediately touched her hot center, a shiver of raw pleasure running though her body. In her mind she saw the boy slipping his hand inside the girls skirt and her fingers rubbed faster against her center, sending more and more pleasure through her body.

Ilana's eyes remained closed as she slipped a finger into her slick opening, remembering how the boy's member had so easily slid inside the girl. The action was so new that it brought pleasure like she had never known before and she had to fight the urge to whimper. She slipped the finger in an out slowly, and brought in another. She remembered how the boy had thrust in and out of her, and the image in her mind caused her to increase her own pace. She was so close, she could feel it. She could feel something building up inside her. Her speed once more increased as she tried to reach that invisible goal.

She was _so_ close now. Just a little more, just a little fast–

_BRIIIINNNGGG_

With a gasp, Ilana tore her hand away from herself at the sound of the bell. With wide eyes she looked at her hand with shamed eyes as she took in the wet fingers.

What had she just done?

* * *

Lance had been looking for her for a while now. He had already found Octus and located Ilana's missing items. He had searched for her in all the usual spots he saw her during the day with no luck. The day was already over and it was time to go home. If he didn't find her now, he would be a very upset soldier. Luckily, he caught sight of the figure he had come to memorize and immediate relief flooded his system.

"Ilana!" she turned around quickly, and looked to see Lance and Newton making their way over to her.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you," Ilana bit her lip and quickly tried to think up of an excuse, running through any believable scenario she could.

"I... had to help out a teacher with some stuff," Lance seemed to accept her excuse easily enough as he handed her the Corus watch.

"Some cheerleader had it," Ilana unconsciously tensed as the mere mention of a cheerleader brought the image from the locker room to her mind, and she fought to quell the shame that still raged within her. She felt so dirty, what she had done was shameful and despicable. Never before had she committed such a vile action in her life. Where was her honor? She had stayed locked in that same bathroom all day trying to rid herself of that scene in her mind, she simply couldn't face the world with such shame. But now that it was the end of the day, she had no choice.

"And here's the rest of your stuff too," he handed her her bag and Ilana took it as she tried to smile gratefully.

"Thanks Lance," she answered as she turned to walk towards their car.

Now that Lance had a license, he was the one that drove the trio home. Octus would always ride shotgun, with Ilana in the back. As the three aliens drove home, it was easy to see what was wrong with the picture. Ilana usually had plenty to say, ranging from asking the two how their day had gone to how she had learned something new about Earth, but today, the ride home was silent.

Lance took several glances back, only to see the the usually chipper princess looking out through the window with a frown on her face. He shared several looks with Octus, only to receive a shrug in return as he too noticed the unusual change. The car ride seemed to take longer without Ilana constantly talking, and he was relieved when they finally made it home. And even when the car stopped, Ilana remained unmoving.

"Ilana?" Lance asked, and her head quickly turned to him.

"Huh?"

"We're here," he replied as he noticed realization dawn on her face.

"Oh," she quickly gathered her stuff and opened the door to get out. Lance followed and caught up to her as they made their way inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked as they entered the house, "If its about those girls that stole your stuff then – "

"Oh no! I'm fine really, I'm used to that anyway..." Ilana tried to reassure the soldier but it obviously failed as he frowned further.

"Look Lance, I'm just tired today. I'm going to my room to take a nap, okay?" he said nothing as the princess quickly took her leave and made her way upstairs and into her room. He listened until he heard her door close and with a shake of his head made his way into the kitchen for something to drink. Something was definitely not right with her, that he was sure of.

With a sigh Ilana jumped face down onto her bed, burying her head into her pillow and letting out a groan. No matter what she did she simply couldn't forget her actions of that day, and it was driving her insane with regret and shame. She was a princess, bred to be dignified and pure, a symbol to those around her. And she had... she had... defiled herself! Never had she been so ashamed of herself. Where had her self respect gone?

She could feel tears building up in her eyes and she fought hard to keep them back, but it was no use. Several tears leaked through, creating two wet spots in her pillow. She felt so disgusted with herself at that moment, she stopped caring as several more tears of shame poured down her face. When she realized that crying would do nothing to solve how she felt, she resolved to take a shower. For once she was glad that she had her own bathroom so she wouldn't have to leave her room and face anyone. She grabbed her robe and walked into the adjacent room.

She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower, quickly turning it on so it was as hot as she could handle. She let the water pound on her back for several minutes before she took a scrubber and began to lather her body with soap. She wanted the feeling gone, she didn't want to feel so dirty. She scrubbed and scrubbed, even when it began to burn and her skin was raw and red. And even after long minuted of scrubbing she continued to feel dirty. More tears of shame leaked down her face, hidden by the stream of the shower. She let the water pour on her for a long time, until finally she accepted that no shower could clean how she felt on the inside.

No shower could wash away her actions.

Shutting off the water she wrapped her white robe around her body and walked back into her room. She walked over to the drawer where she kept her clean undergarments and picked a blue matching bra and panties. Her body suddenly felt tired and numb to the point that she didn't even want to change further, and merely walked back and laid on her bed, nuzzling into the pillows as sleep closed in mercifully.

"Ilana?" Lance knocked on her door, but received no response. It had been a few hours since they had returned from school, and he figured Ilana had taken a long enough nap. It was time for dinner, and there was no way he was letting her skip it. He knocked again with the same response and finally decided to turn the knob of the door. The knob turned easily and the door opened with a click. The room inside was dark, the sun having set awhile ago.

"Ilana?" he repeated as he turned on the switch that lit the room.

His eyes widened at the sight.

In her bed, was a barely clothed Ilana. The creamy skin illuminated by the light was openly visible for him to see. Every curve of her body was accented as she lay on her side, her eyes closed with her supple lips slightly parted, her chest lightly heaving with every breath she took and revealing the swell of her breasts. He had seen her without clothing before, yes, but never like this. While back in the swamp he had caught a glimpse of everything, the surrounding area and her sickened state took away the effects that the sleeping beauty now presented him with.

She was beautiful.

He had always known this of course. No one could compare to the princess he served. She was beautiful in and out, there was no denying it. It was why everyone back on Galaluna had adored her so deeply. Even her stubborn attitude was strangely appealing, an admirable quality even. She was royalty after all, a good leader must always stick to their decisions. And he had seen first hand how good of a leader she was.

He watched as she shifted, going from her side and onto her back. His breath hitched as he trailed his eyes from her face down to her flat stomach and shapely toned legs. His heart rate had increased, and he knew he should not be there.

He quickly fought the urge to remain longer, fought the desire that suddenly filled him. He turned off the lights and closed the door, taking a deep breath to clear his mind as he rushed to his room, the dinner he had originally planned to go eat already forgotten.

He needed a distraction.

She woke up to the sound of something shattering. She quickly rose from her bed, and noticing her state of dress, quickly pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt. She walked into the hallway and noticed that the house lay in darkness. Had she really been asleep that long? She tried to locate where she had heard the sound come from, and walked down the hall until she heard some muttering coming from Lance's room. She knocked on his door.

"Lance?" she called out, "Is everything alright?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she pulled the door open, her gaze quickly focusing on the floor where Lance was attempting to pick up the shattered remains of the bedside lamp she had recently gotten him.

"What happened?" she asked as she went to his side and leaned down to inspect the damage.

"Nothing. I was training, and it fell," he didn't look at her as she raised an elegant brow at his answer.

"You train in your room?" he still didn't look at her as he shrugged.

"I have nowhere else to train," he replied.

The news shocked her. She should have known better. She had never seen Lance train before, but she should have known better than to think a soldier would suddenly stop just because they were in a new environment. He might no longer be required to train on a regular basis, but Lance being Lance would never give up a habit like that. Not when it was part of his duty. She suddenly felt guilty. In a way, it was her responsibility to take care of the people under her, and by knowing that Lance used his room to train showed her how she was lacking in those responsibilities.

Well no longer. With a smile, she knew exactly what she was doing the next day. And thankfully, it was the weekend. She helped Lance pick up the remains of the lamp, and with a final goodnight returned to her room. But it was not easy to fall back asleep. Her mind was working overtime as she went over her next task, mulling over every detail and kink. It might be a challenge, and just a little expensive.

But for her protector, she would do it.

* * *

Her task proved to be the perfect distraction from what had occurred the previous day. The shame and disgust were temporarily forgotten as all her focus and effort lay on one single task. She had already talked to Octus to acquire the money she would need, and had instructed him to keep Lance away for the rest of the day. She wanted this to be a surprise.

Oh, how delighted Lance was sure to be!

She looked excitedly at the empty basement. It was plain, but she would make it magnificent. She had already cleared out all the junk that had remained, swept and mopped the floor. She had installed the mirrors across one of the walls and it was time to paint the walls with quick-drying paint. She had picked a soft beige, knowing it went well with the wooden floors.

Placing on the apron, she began.

A couple hours later, when the walls were finished, it was time to place the equipment in the room. She had done her research and already knew what she would place in the room and where. The delivery guys had done her the favor of bringing the equipment down and all that was left was to put it all together.

That was probably the hardest task she faced, but her determination didn't falter for a second as she threw herself into the task of putting together the various work out equipment. She looked at the manuals and put together each machine piece by piece, bolt by bolt. A treadmill, a weight lifting bench, a chin up bar, a hundred twenty pound punching bag, a full body work out machine, and a mat were all placed the room. A wall was dedicated to other smaller forms of work out equipment.

She wasn't sure if Lance would even use them all, but it didn't hurt to have it there just in case. He might even find himself learning something new from it all. She smiled at the thought and looked at the room she had created. It had started as a plain white room with nothing inside and turned into a training room fit for the perfect soldier. She was incredibly proud of her accomplishment and hurried to finish cleaning up. Octus and Lance were sure to be back soon, it was almost nighttime after all.

She took a quick shower to remove any paint and dust that had gathered on her while she had worked. She finished getting ready just in time as she heard the door downstairs open and the sound of Lance and Octus making their way inside.

"We're home!"

Good 'ol Octus trying to warn her of their arrival. She almost giggled as she made her way down quickly, tripping on the last step of the stairs in her rush and saved from falling only by Lance's quick reflexes.

"Careful," he said and set her firmly on her feet. He was glad to see she was smiling brightly, a good change from the previous day. He had not liked to see her upset, specially when he didn't know the reason why. But right now, it mattered little as he saw excitement shining in her eyes.

This was the Ilana he liked to see.

"I have a surprise for you!" she cried out with her hands together in front of her. He raised an eyebrow. He should have known. It was just like Ilana to have Octus take him out on a "bonding" session as a form of distraction from whatever she had set her sights on this time. Whatever it was it better be good. He had never been more bored going out with the stoic Robot than he would have been just playing his guitar at home. He didn't fight her as she grabbed his arm and led him down to a door he hadn't even known they had.

"Has this always been here?" he asked in confusion and she sent him a bright smile.

"Yes, now close your eyes and watch your step," she instructed and was about to argue, but resisted when he remembered how upset she had been the previous day. He would humor her this time, if this time only to keep her in a happy mood. So he obliged, and was careful to hang on to her and the railing as they descended down the steps.

"Okay, keep your eyes closed until I tell you to," he nodded and he felt her pull him and lead him a short distance before they stopped altogether. He had to fight fought the urge to peek.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now," he didn't hesitate as he did just that, his eyes immediately widening as he gaped at the sight before him. Exercising equipment, training space, even a TV and a fridge in a corner. Had she really?

"Ilana..." she smiled at his astounded tone as she walked into the middle of the room, twirling around to face him.

"Now you can train all you want without breaking anything. Well I guess you could still break something but try not to, this stuff isn't easy to get," she grinned and winked, butl all he could do was stare.

"You shouldn't have..." was all he could utter.

"Don't be silly Lance. You're my protector, a soldier of Galaluna. I should have provided for you better since the very beginning."

She was the silly one if she really believed that. She was silly to think that she owed him something like this when it was an honor in itself to serve as her protector. The task was not one to take lightly and he had taken it with the utmost importance from the very beginning. He might clash with her in more ways than one, but never had he doubted how important she was in his duty. He would do anything and everything to keep her safe and sound. He would train in glass if he had to in order to do it.

"C'mon, try it out," she urged him as she walked over to him and pulled him into the room. He smiled at her antics and followed, taking in every detail of the room. It seemed too good to be true, and thought he wasn't a material person, he knew he would cherish everything in that room. He walked over to each equipment, trailing his hands across them as he took in the sight.

"Do you like it?" Ilana asked from her perch on the weight lifting bench. She was smiling hopefully at him, and he smiled.

"I love it."

And that was all she needed to hear.

* * *

She wasn't sure how it began. This routine of theirs. She had been elated to see that Lance enjoyed his gift, and she knew that he enjoyed it because he spent most of his time down there. It had become like a sanctuary to him when they were home. He was either training, playing guitar, or watching TV down there. But when he trained, he followed the same routine every time.

He trained every other day, and he would always start his training at seven o'clock after dinner. He would spend the first hour running on the treadmill in some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Then he would lift weights, do push ups, sits up, and chin ups for another. The last hour he would train in his fighting style and by ten o'clock he was shirtless, sweaty, but never did he look tired to her. He would walk over to the mini fridge as if he hadn't just worked out for for three straight hours and take out a bottle of water.

She remembered the first time she had come across him training. She had gone down to see if he wanted to go rent some movies. She had been terribly bored that night and she wanted something fun to do. The sight she came across had been one that made her heart skip a beat and provided enough excitement to last her a lifetime.

He had been shirtless by then, as he used the chin up bar, sweat running down his back as he pulled himself up over the bar with seemingly little effort. She could see each muscle clearly defined in both his back and in his arms as they worked to pull his weight over the bar. The sight had made her blush. Then he moved on to practice his fighting style, each punch, kick, and flip somehow hypnotizing her and keeping her rooted to her spot from where she watched. She couldn't help but find it incredibly appealing as she watched his perfectly coordinated movements. So deadly, yet so graceful.

He was perfect.

There was a reason why the female population of Sherman High swooned over Lance, but even they would faint at the sight she was presented with. Perfectly tones body, chiseled chest and stomach. Somehow she knew if she were reach out and feel them they would feel as strong as steel. And that's how it started.

Her little infatuation. Her little attraction.

Her strong desire.

He did something to her that night. He stirred the emotions she had felt only once before. Emotions that had shamed her and disgusted her. The lust she had first experiencing in that locker room returned tenfold when she watched him.

And she watched him a lot.

Her little infatuation had gotten the best of her as she watched him secretly every day he trained. She had memorized his routine. She knew just when to arrive and when to leave so she wasn't noticed. She watched him for those hours with so many emotions. It was both overwhelming and thrilling. She admired his dedication and strength, and found herself liking him more and more each time. She watched him so much she had come to learn a lot about him she otherwise wouldn't have known. How he preferred to kick with his left rather than his right leg, how he was slower with his left arm than his right, and that cute little smile of satisfaction at the end of each training session.

She often found herself fantasizing while she watched him. She imagined him on top of her, kissing her lips and neck, his hands caressing her sides with those strong arms. She imagined her own hands roaming his body, being able to feel his chest, run her fingers down his stomach and through his hair. She imagined what it would be like to kiss those lips and feel his body against hers. What it would feel like if he touched her in places she had never been touched by a man before. When it was time to leave, her body was hot and excited.

She had to fight the lust that invaded her thoughts and body when she lay in bed. It was almost impossible to sleep when all she could think about was the boy that slept just a few feet away. How easy it would be to just sneak into his room and slip into his bed... how easy it would be to get on top of him and lean down to kiss him...

She ended up being so frustrated that she just simply couldn't stay in that room. So she began her own exercising routine. She would wait an hour after she was sure Lance had gone to bed, changed into some black shorts and a sports bra before she quietly made her way downstairs. She didn't want to use the treadmill in fear that she would wake someone up, so she resorted to simply training with her body. She had been watching Lance for so long and so closely that she could easily recall every movement he had made, and it wasn't hard to imitate his movements.

She was no expert by any means when it came to fighting. She had always been protected by Hobbs, but she had learned a thing or two from her dear bodyguard and because of it she was no weakling either. She had to know something in order to form Titan after all, it wasn't an easy task and while Lance may be "the body" she had her own part it in when she wanted.

She didn't train as long as Lance did either, she just didn't have that kind of stamina or focus, so she trained only for an hour. Enough to tire her body and make it easier to fall asleep afterward. Enough to keep her lusting thoughts away, but even then it proved to be a challenge. Already more than once she had experienced dreams that made her groan when she awoke and made it hard to simply look at Lance without remembering them.

Her frustration was beginning to affect her in everyday life. It was becoming harder and harder to focus in school when her thoughts were invaded by her dark haired protector and the dreams he was an active participant in. Even when fighting the occasional Mutraddi beasts, she found herself detached in her role, scared that a thought would slip and let Lance or Octus know of her current predicament. She knew she needed to stop her little routine if she hoped to keep up her focus and stop her raging feelings.

But she couldn't.

So when one night seven thirty came, and Lance remained in the living room, Ilana immediately noticed. She was confused as to why he wasn't training, and maybe, just maybe, a little disappointed the routine had been broken. By eight o'clock she couldn't resist as she went and sat next to him.

"How come you're not training today like usual?" she asked, trying as hard as she could not to let on that she was a little too familiar with his training routine. She knew he had no reason to be suspicious of her, after all, his routine wasn't exactly hard to pick up on, specially when it occurred so frequently and precisely.

"Just taking a break, feel like resting today," he answered indifferently. She nodded her head, the reason making sense to her. They had to fight a new Mutraddi creature that same day after all. They seemed to be stronger every time, and it had been a tiring battle. It made sense Lance would want to rest after that.

"Well good, you shouldn't push yourself too hard!" it was all too easy to hide her disappointment and replace it with concern, it what was typically expected of her after all.

For once, she went up to her room and did homework. It felt odd to do so, when right now she knew Lance would probably doing his set of chin ups and push ups. The night was dull in comparison and she couldn't deny that she was very disappointed. But at least there would be no lustful thoughts for the night. Maybe she would actually get a good night's rest.

She didn't. When it was time to settle in for the night, she was restless. She wasn't used to sleeping so early, and so she decided to keep her own part in her routine. So at the usual time, she had changed into her black shorts and sports bra, making her way down silently.

As she did her usual training regimen, she realized the day wasn't done throwing surprises at her. She immediately felt him as he walked up behind her, his breath tickling the back of her neck as he hovered behind her. Her body froze when he felt his hands at her sides, a shiver running up her spine as her mind went numb.

"If you wanted to train, you could have just told me, _princess_," his husky tone made her breath hitch, and she knew her routine was definitely broken now.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ending thoughts:** So how was it? There's still part II waiting, the more reviews the faster it'll come out for sure(hint hint). I want to know how many liked it and what your thoughts of my little story here are. Lemon will definitely be in the next chapter. I think I made Ilana have enough sexual frustration and who better than Lance to fix that? Hehe.


	2. Part II

**R&R**

* * *

**Secret Routine**

**Summary:** Ilana has a secret routine. Tonight, that routine is broken. Ilanca.

**Author Notes:** Thanks so much for the feedback guys! I really appreciated all the positive comments. I finally managed to finish it. I was on spring break so that's why it took a little longer. Also I plan on making a multi-chapter story on Ilanca after this. So keep out an eye for it if you're interested. I hope to hear some more reviews on your thoughts on the final result of this fic so don't be shy! It makes writing worth the while when you hear people enjoy what you write.

**WARNING:** Lemon lemon lemon! You wanted it, here it is ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Sym-Bionic Titan!

* * *

**Part II**

* * *

Lance was no fool. There was a reason he had been considered a prodigy by his superiors. Why he had been able to easily become one of the best soldiers Galaluna had to offer. Why he had been the one to be assigned to protect the princess without so much as a slight hesitation by the king. He was a soldier. And he was damn good at it too. That meant that nothing got around him. Including Ilana's most recent actions.

He had been confused at first. He couldn't fathom as to why the princess had chosen to watch him secretly while he trained. At first he wondered if he should ask her about it. But from her routine it seemed obvious that she wanted to keep it a secret. She was always long gone by the time he finished and he wondered if he should even bring it up at all.

After all, maybe it was some sort of secret observation on her part. To evaluate him somehow. It made little sense as to why she would do something of the sort, but he easily ignored it. She wasn't bothering him, and she wasn't a nuisance. In fact, she was quite the opposite. There was a certain thrill that she brought to his training when he knew she was watching. A thrill that pushed him further than he could by sheer will alone.

He had always enjoyed to train, it was a great way to let out his frustrations and stress. But when he knew she was watching, it simply made training much more enjoyable. He imagined her intense blue stare strain on his form, and it made his blood boil with excitement.

And then came the reason why he had never become more than a corporal. Why he was often frowned upon by those above him and why the king was often disappointed in his actions. And that was his reckless actions. His logical side had told him to ignore her own routine. He knew that too of course. He often fought with sleep, and he knew very well the time she would make her own way down to the training room.

That had intrigued him and more than confused him too. He could understand that she would like to improve her fighting skills. He could understand that she might want to become stronger. But what confused him was the secrecy in which she trained under. Why did she train in the middle of the night when she thought he and Octus were asleep? Was she embarrassed? It was the only logical conclusion he could come up with. And even then it didn't seem quite right. Ilana wasn't one to be easily embarrassed.

She was the kind of person that held her head high no matter the situation. Just as royalty should behave. To him, it seemed that Ilana would treat training as anything else, and that was with excitement and dedication. He assumed that she would even bring him into it, try to get him to help her in one way or another.

But she didn't.

It seemed as thought she wanted nothing to do with him when it came to that routine. And he couldn't help by feel more than a little disappointed at the thought. But it didn't stop him from sneaking down shortly after her and watching her own training.

After all, if she could do it, why not him?

It was the only way he could justify his actions. The only way he could justify himself as he greedily took his fill of her. To see her in her simple shorts and sports bra, her lithe body moving with grace as she attempted to copy his own familiar fighting style. She wasn't bad at it either. Far from it, she did a good job for someone without formal training. Had she learned all that from just watching him? Was that why she watched him in the first place?

He had so many questions when it came to this recent routine of theirs. It made his head spin and hurt when he tried to decode her actions. Of course, all those questions disappeared when he watched her. His mind when blank when he watched her. Not even when he had come across Kristin fighting in the gym did his body react the way it did with Ilana. Yes, he was also rendered speechless, but watching Ilana did so much more to him. It excited him in ways he had never been excited before, it made his blood boil and his heart race.

Was it because it was Ilana? What made her different than Kristin? Oh sure, there were the obvious differences in looks, but the two girls were completely different people on the inside too. Where Kristin was so much like him Ilana was not. Ilana was a bright beacon with promises where Kristin was a familiar shadow of comfort. There was no question that Ilana could outshine Kristin. She already had.

But she was also forbidden fruit.

Maybe that's what made her so appealing. The knowledge that she should be beyond his reach. He had only realized it recently through their routine. How he felt for the princess. But he had also looked at all the angles. On Galaluna, she was a Princess. The heir to the throne and more than likely would have become betrothed to a nearby Prince if it weren't for the Mutraddi Invasion. He was only a soldier. Not even a high ranking one. A corporal. That's all he was. On Earth, they were brother and sister. To other earthlings, being anything more would be considered immoral and taboo. It would be looked down upon in this society.

But he found he didn't care.

Maybe he was being selfish, but being here on Earth, being on almost equal terms with Ilana made him believe that maybe, just for what little time they had here, she could be his. Without her being a princess and without him being a soldier. Here they could just be Lance and Ilana. And who cared what the earthlings thought. It wasn't like they would live there their entire lives. As soon as they were able they would return to Galaluna...

No. He didn't even want to think about that yet. He just wanted to focus on the present. There was a reason he had chosen not to train that day. He had wanted to see what Ilana would do. He wanted to see what would happen if he suddenly broke the routine the two had unconsciously set. He had been pleased when Ilana noticed and even asked about it. He was also pleased that despite the fact that he himself had not trained, she had continued her own part of it.

He wouldn't sit in the shadows anymore. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to happen tonight, but he knew he could no longer sit and watch her in secret. He could no longer fight the urge to be close to her, to be able to feel her, touch her. It didn't matter if it was merely as an instructor. It would be enough.

So with only the slightest hesitation. He approached her.

"If you wanted to train, you could have just told me, _princess_," he had been too bold. He knew, but as he felt her sides, his palms against her naked skin, he found he didn't care. His blood raced and the feel of her skin was electrifying. Her heard her sharp intake of breath and could only hope that he had not just ruined one of the few precious bonds he had ever bothered to form.

Thinking quickly he slid his hands up her body, fighting back a groan at the feel of her curves, and grabbed a hold of her arms.

"Your arms need to be closer to your body and your legs further apart," he guided her arms closer to her body as he attempted to follow his instructions. The position he found himself in proved to be more intimate than he had bargained for as his hands reached to part her legs, his hand inevitably gliding up her thing as he attempted to position them in the correct stance.

Once more her breath hitched, and never had Ilana felt at such a loss. Her mind seemed to shut down from not just the shock of having Lance walk in during her training, but suddenly being touched by him in a manner that sent tingles up her spine. She didn't know how to feel. Part of her felt embarrassed to be caught training in the middle of the night. There was a reason she had kept it a secret, and now that she was found out, she wasn't sure what would happen next.

Part of her was also relieved that rather than make fun of her, Lance had brought it upon himself to instead aid her. If only he knew he was making the desire that had begun her training so much worse when he touched her like he was. Did he have any idea just what he was doing to her?

"Lance..." her voice sounded more breathless than she had wanted and she was at a loss for words. What could she say? I'm sorry for sneaking down here at night to train? Sorry for keeping it a secret? I'm sorry this is the only way to keep my thoughts away from the lusting ones about you? How could she say any of that.

"Tell me Ilana, why are you down here training so late at night?" she felt his breath beside her ear, his questioning tone one that demanded an answer and sent an unexpected thrill through her body. His hands were no longer on her body, but he was still standing closely behind her. Part of her wanted to turn around and face him, but the larger part was too afraid to look him in the eyes. Afraid that he would see straight through her and her reasons for being there.

"I couldn't sleep," she was telling the truth at least. It might not be the complete truth, but it was part of the truth nonetheless. It was the safer part of the truth.

"Is that why you came down here all those nights?" her eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a beat.

He had known this entire time?

"How...?" her head snapped backwards, in time to see his smirk.

"I'm a soldier Ilana. I've been trained to always pay attention to my surroundings at all times. Nothing gets past me. Especially you."

He didn't know what possessed him to do it. But he so desperately wanted to touch her. His blood burned from the loss of her skin and without once more he could not control himself as he drew her closer to him and nuzzled her neck. It was all too easy to become lost in her scent. Sweet and spicy, just like her. He knew should stop. He should pull away right now and decide between rushing out of the room in a pathetic attempt to avoid the consequences, or pass it off as a joke and possibly making things forever awkward with each other. But it was so hard. She wasn't even fighting him. She wasn't struggling to get out of his hold. In fact, she was relaxing in his touch. Could this be a good thing?

"Am... I dreaming?" Ilana couldn't help but feel confused. There was no way Lance would ever come up behind her and begin to nuzzle her neck. Things like that only ever happened in her dreams. Maybe she had fallen asleep after all, and she was actually in one of her very realistic dreams. It felt so nice, his hands on her sides and his hair tickling her neck. She couldn't help but crane her neck slightly, allowing him easier access as she closed her eyes to enjoy the feelings he brought in her.

To say he was relieved would be an understatement. To say he was surprised came nowhere near close to how he felt at that moment. Why would his actions make her think she was dreaming? Why wasn't she panicking and asking what the hell was wrong with him? Why did it seem as though she were... pleased?

He felt a sudden burst of hope. Maybe he had been correct in his assumptions. Maybe just this once, she could be his. It was enough to encourage his hands as they once more made their way to her sides and his mouth as he gently kissed her neck.

"Why do you watch me Ilana? Why is it you choose to watch me like you do?" the question that had been burning inside of him finally made itself known in between kisses against her neck. Never had he had such a persistent question. And only she could satisfy him with an answer. He wanted to hear it from her and from her alone.

She was in bliss. Dream or no dream, she didn't want it to end. She didn't want the feeling of his lips against her neck gone. She wanted to turn in his grasp and feel them against her own. His question barely registered in her fogged mind, but she found herself answering it anyway.

"I couldn't help it. You were just so beautiful. So perfect," she responded in an almost dream-like state. Her voice almost a whisper that if he weren't so close to her he might not have heard her at all.

"Ilana," all he could do was gasp out her name. To think that all this time he had watched her for the same reasons. For the simple reason that she was so beautiful. So perfect in his eyes. He turned her in his grasp and held her against him. She placed her own hands against his chest as she looked up at him, her blue orbs meeting his obsidian.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" he smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"No. You are very much awake."

And for the first time in a long time, they gave into their desires as they closed the distance between them. Their lips touched against each other softly at first, tasting for the first time the object of their affection. They savored the taste and held onto each other closer, never wanting to let go.

There was no turning back now.

Ilana was in heaven. To finally be able to taste what she had only dreamed of was the greatest relief she had ever felt. And she wanted more. She pressed herself against him further, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him harder. He easily kissed back with the same passion, going the extra step as his tongue darted out against her lips. Ilana didn't hesitate as her lips parted and soon their tender kiss turned to into a passionate battle of open mouths and fighting tongues.

She could feel the lust beginning to grow inside of her, a fire building in her lower stomach. Even kissing didn't seem enough. Her hands soon began to roam as they moved from around his neck to his back as they traveled down in a soft caressing manner. Her hands moved until they were at the hem of his navy blue shirt and she tugged at it, wanting it off. Their passionate kiss halted as he pulled away to look her with a questioningly.

"Ilana...?" it was too soon. They were moving too quick.

"Please Lance, I want to feel you. I've been wanting to feel you for so long," she didn't look at him, and she couldn't help but blush at her revelation, but the lust in her wanted this, and she would do anything to finally be able to feel every part of him.

Even if it meant telling him.

The look of desire on her flustered face sent his blood to his loins and never before had he felt such need. Such want. His pants suddenly felt tighter and he found it just a little bit harder to breathe. So he only nodded and was about to move his hands to his shirt when she stopped him. His confusion soon disappeared when her hands took his place and pulled his shirt upwards and he raised his arms to make it easier for her to take off his shirt completely. She let it drop beside them and her eyes moved to his now naked torso.

She had long ago memorized it. But to be close to it, to be able to feel it, was unlike anything she had imagined. Her hands roamed over his chest, tracing each toned peck delicately and noting each little scar and trace of one she could see. He was no Jason, that was for sure. He was a soldier, and it only served to increase her desire for him. Her hands moved down towards his toned stomach. She felt the muscles contract under her touch and she knew she had been right when she had guessed they would be as hard as steel. She traced each of his defined abs, looking in wonderment at the result of such hard training.

"So perfect," it came out like a purr and Lance had to keep from groaning. Her touch was so intimidate as she slowly explored his torso. The soft look on her face seemed to warm up his own heart as he looked at her figure. And while it felt so good just to be touched by her, he craved to touch her as well. So he once more took her into his arms and took hold of her lips. His hands roamed her sides and slowly made their way down to her firm bottom as his tongue explored her mouth.

She felt him pull her forward and she gasped at the sudden feel of his hardness against her pelvis that sent a sharp pleasure through her body. He groaned at the feel of her pressing up against him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Ilana, I want you," who knew that a simple sentence could cause her legs to feel so weak and her heart to once more skip a beat. How she had longed to hear it from him. How she had longed to be with him in this situation.

She smiled as she placed a tender kiss onto his lips.

"I'm yours to take," she whispered as she placed her forehead against his.

Her reply caused him to feel a tenderness like no other. He suddenly found himself ignoring his own needs in order to please the girl in front of him. Everyone took her for granted on this planet, not knowing just how important she was to him and to every Galalunian. No one knew just how many relied on her, how strong of a figure she was. He would fix that. He would show her how much he appreciated her.

With that thought in mind he gathered her into his arms and slowly lowered her to the ground. His hair made a curtain around her face as he stared into her tender blue eyes once her back was on the mat. Her hands reached up to cup his face as she smiled encouragingly. He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips tenderly. He didn't want this night be a simple rut of meaningless sex. He wanted this to be special, because if anyone deserved a special first time, it was Ilana.

He pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck where he kissed her and suckled on her tender skin. She mewled under him when he found a particular sensitive spot and he paid extra close attention to it, licking and playfully biting it. His hands roamed down to her torso as he cupped one of her breast through the thin material of her sports bra. She writhed under him, her eyes closing at the pleasure he was giving her. Her body burned from his touch, his kisses. She felt the familiar throbbing between her legs that demanded attention.

He wanted to feel more.

He once more kissed her on the lips as his hands made their way down lower, lingering on her flat stomach for a moment before they made their way inside her shorts.

"Lance!" her gasp turned into a moan as he pressed his middle finger against her hot center. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his finger began to rub against her most sensitive area. It was so warm, so wet. He closed his own eyes as he imagined how it would feel around his own throbbing member and he groaned at the thought. She once more cried out his name when he slipped a finger inside her moist opening.

It was so tight. It felt so good.

"Oh," she mewled at the feeling of his finger inside of her. It felt so good to be stretched by him. Her own fingers paled in comparison to how his felt inside of her. Her hips were soon bucking against his hand, trying to get him to go deeper inside of her, to go faster, to give her the release she so deeply needed. He obliged, slipping in another finger and slipping them in and out of her in rhythm to her own thrusts against his hand. Soon she was breathless and her face was flushed. He wanted her to moan for him, and he sank his finger into her as far as they would go, flexing them inside of her.

Her back arched as she cried out at the sudden pleasure he brought her. He was in so deep, it felt so good, as if he had found a sensitive area within her walls. He pressed against it again and again and she moaned at the feeling. He was rubbing faster, and she could feel her release building up. A release she had been denying herself for far too long. Just a little bit more. Harder, yes, just like that. He felt her walls clenching around his fingers, and he increased his pace, thrusting harder, wanting to give her the pleasure she deserved.

"Lance!" she felt her eyes roll back as she saw stars behind her eyelids at the blinding release he had given her. Her walls clenched tight around him, and he groaned at the feeling. Her body went limp as she rode out the effects of her release and she fought to gather her breath.

Even as she fought to regain her breathing she opened her eyes to look at Lance. He slipped his hand out of her shorts and he brought his face close to hers once more.

"Was that good?" he couldn't help but want to ask, his ego demanding the knowledge that he was capable of pleasing her. She giggled and once more wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Amazing," she replied and kissed him. He gladly kissed back, feeling pleased with himself. He was surprised when he suddenly found himself on his back and Ilana on top of him.

"My turn," he watched as Ilana kissed his way down his torso until she was at the hem of him pants. His erection was a visible bulge against his pants and his eyes widened when she kissed it through the material. Her hands reached to unbutton and unzip his pants and in no time his erection was freed.

"Ilana, you don't have t– " his protest was cut of with a hiss as her hands wrapped around his member. He was so hard and turned on, the slightest touch felt amazing on his throbbing member.

"I want to," she brought her face close to his member. It twitched and she giggled before she placed a kiss on the engorged head. He groaned.

"Ilana..."

"Don't you want this Lance?" she asked as her mouth wrapped around his member. It felt so warm and moist, so good. His head flew back against the mat beneath him.

"Yess," he managed to hiss out as she licked him, "But I want to be inside you."

He knew he wouldn't last long if she went on doing what she was doing. He wanted his release to be inside of her. With that thought he sat up and pulled her back towards him. His kissed her hard and sat her so she straddled his lap. They both groaned at the feelings of his hardness against her center. Ilana couldn't help but grind her hips against his lap once more, her hand lolling forward at the pleasure that followed.

"Ilana, stop that," Lance grimaced, is she didn't stop, he would come right there and then. He took hold of her lips once more, knowing he couldn't wait any longer. In a clean swift motion, he slid down her shorts and underwear down her thighs. The sudden contact between his hardness and her wet center made each teen gasp and a caused thrill to run through their bodies. Ilana made quick work of removing them completely, tossing them to the side.

"I want you inside me, _now_," he groaned at her command, and held her back as she tried to position herself on top of him.

"Wait Ilana. Are you sure you want to do this?"

She paused in her movements but didn't look at him.

"I want this Lance. Please don't deny this to either of us."

He knew he wanted her, but he needed to know. He needed to be reassured that this is what she truly wanted. That she wouldn't regret this the next day.

"You're a princess Ilana. You're meant to remain pure until the day you marry and claim the throne. I'm only a soldier. Do you really want to lose something so precious?"

The more he thought about it the more he felt like a thief. She wasn't his. What he was doing wasn't right.

But she would have none of it. She frowned as his protest sounded in her ears. What he said might be true. But there was something he had wrong.

"I don't care what's expected of a princess Lance. I know what I want. And I want _you_," she didn't wait for a response as she positioned herself atop his member, and without hesitation slid him inside her. It was a tight fit, and the pain that shot through her body was unexpected. Her eyes slid shut tightly and a few tears escaped her eyes. He had to fight the urge to cry out at the feel of her walls surrounding him, but he ignored the pleasure as he focused on her pained expression.

"Are you okay?" Lance's concerned voice reached her ears and she felt him move under her.

"Stop!"

He did. For a second he became afraid. Did she regret it already? Had he just taken her purity and tainted her forever? The King would be furious. He would surely pay for this.

"I'm okay. It just hurts a little. I still want this, still want _you_," he looked up to see her smile reassuringly at him and all his fears disappeared. Her grabbed a hold of her face and brought her to him, kissing her tenderly. She bucked her hips, and the pleasure that rocked his body caused him to groan and moan out her name.

"Its okay, I'm fine now," he bucked her hips again to prove her point and his hands moved to hold her hips.

"You feel so good Ilana," she flushed at the comment, but it only served to encourage her movements. She continued to buck her hips against him, each bringing a pleasure stronger than any she had felt before. He was deeper than ever before. Her hands moved to tangle in his long hair.

"_Uhn_, Lance!" she moved her hips faster against him, each thrust sending biding pleasure through their bodies.

"Ilana..." he was lost in her tight and wet passage. Nothing could have prepared him for the pleasure that passed through his body when he was inside her. Wanting to feel more, he removed her sports bra and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Ilana cried out at the new source of pleasure. It felt so good. She spread her legs wider, wanting to feel him deeper inside of her.

Rhythm was soon forgotten as Ilana became lost in the intense pleasure. Her hips moved against him in wanting jerking movement, trying to reach her release in almost desperate movements against his throbbing member. She mewled when she went down on his member at an angle that seemed to somehow increase the pleasure as his member hit a sensitive spot inside her.

She made sure to hit that spot over and over again even in her hurry. She could feel her release building inside her and she increased her pace further. Lance used his other hand to play with her other breast and Ilana gasped at the sensation.

"Oh..." her hands moved to his shoulders and her nails dug into his shoulders.

Her walls were clenching deliciously around his member and he felt his release come closer. But he wanted her to come first.

In a fluid motion, Lance had kicked off his pants and positioned Ilana so that she was under him. She held on to his shoulders as Lance spread her thighs wider apart, making him go even deeper when she thought it impossible. She cried out and wrapped her legs around his hips as he began to pound into her, faster and faster.

One of his hands slid down her body until it was cupping her center, his middle finger extending so that it pressed against the pearl of pleasure nerves. She gasped and her head flew back, her walls clenching around him as the immense pleasure sent her hips into spasms, her release suddenly washing over her in a wave of blinding pleasure.

"Lance!" the clenching of her walls caused his own hips to spasm uncontrollably as he felt himself on the edge. He pounded into her for a moment longer before his release rushed over him, causing him to cry out and he had to use his arms to keep him from crushing him with her body as he fell forward.

Sweat coated their bodies in a thin sheet as they lay there, attempting to catch their breaths. Lance nuzzled against her neck as he removed his member from inside of her and Ilana had her arms hooked under his arms and clutching at his back. When he caught his breath Lance moved so that he lay on his side on the mat, pulling Ilana so that her back was pressed against him. His arm wrapped around her waist and he heard her sigh in contentment.

"Lance?" she asked. The aftermath of their actions had left him feeling fulfilled and content. Everything felt peaceful and all he wanted to do was lay there with her beside him.

"Hm?" he asked, his eyes already closed.

"Will things change between us?"

Her question caught him off guard. What a silly question.

"Things changed a long time ago Ilana," he murmured his answer as he propped himself up on his elbow, turning her so that she faced him and cupping her face with his other hand.

"They changed the moment we were sent to Earth. They changed when I was assigned as your protector. That's when things changed."

Realization seemed to dawn of her features, obviously having never thought of it that way. She smiled, accepting his answer and pulling him into a tender kiss. A kiss that reflected her own feelings for him. Feelings that stretched further than that of a princess and her protector. Because that was barely the base of what they were. They were much more, and tonight, they had proved it.

"It was a good thing Octus wasn't here tonight, don't you think?" Ilana commented.

"Oh yeah, didn't he say he planned date with Kimmy that would run kinda late?"

Ilana nodded, an idea suddenly popping into his head, and from the similar look of realization on Lance's face, she wasn't the only one.

"You don't think..."

"He knew?"

The two teens shared an incredulous look before they burst out laughing.

"Nah!"

**F I N**

* * *

I was saddened when I recently discovered that there are only two episodes of Sym-Bionic Titan left. How could a show like this end in only one season! There is so much more this show could offer if given the chance, but obviously CN can't see that. I might make a sequel to this fic when the final episode airs. As a sort of tribute to this great show. I guess it all depends. Anyways, I'd like to know your thoughts on this story, and the possibility of a sequel.

**Review;)**


	3. Episode 22: The Calm Before the Storm

**R&R**

* * *

**Routine: **

**Timeskip**

* * *

**Episode 22: The Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

Kimmy is at the front steps when they arrive, and they are not surprised when she rushes past Lance and Ilana and launches herself into Newton's already open arms. Tears run down her face as she sobs into the pseudo-chest of his hologram, but there is a heart wrenching look on Newton's face that even Lance and Ilana forgot that this was an image fabricated by a machine. It is a look of regret, tenderness, and guilt that neither could imagine from anything other than a human being.

Lance has to resist the urge to pull Ilana into his own arms at the sight of such a bittersweet reunion, and it suddenly hits him how truly close he had come to losing the only people that he held close to his long hardened heart. He looks at Ilana and sees her glazed and teary eyes as she holds her hands to her chest, so he succumbs to his urges and places an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close to him. He feels his heart flutter as she wraps her own arm around his lower back and leans her head against his shoulder.

"I still can't believe he's here… it feels so unreal…" Ilana's voice was barely a whisper, but neither could tear their gaze from the sight of Octus as he and Kimmy held each other. Each of them felt that if they looked away even for a second, he might disappear as fast as he had come.

"I'm just glad he's back," Lance answers curtly, but even he couldn't help but wonder how it was made possible when he himself had tried so hard to bring Octus back.

By midnight Kimmy still refuses to leave, not wanting to tear herself away from Newton. Lance and Ilana have a thousand questions swimming in their heads, but they know they can't bring them up in front of her, not to mention it was hard enough coming up with a story of why they left on such a short notice. After stuttering and blundering for an excuse, they just told her that it was complicated and it wasn't something they could share with her. They could tell she wasn't happy, but in the end her happiness at seeing Newton again won out and she let it go.

Still, Lance and Ilana were exhausted and were fighting sleep as they sat in the living room and relieved the events of the day as the news replayed the fights with Titan and the three monsters. The world was relieved as it was devastated at the consequences. The damages done to the cities would cost a fortune in restoration, and many people blamed Titan as much as they were thankful. Lance couldn't help but agree with those that blamed them. After all, the monsters were only there because they were sent to kill them. These people were casualties of a war they weren't even aware of.

And it seemed unfair.

But he himself had a mission; to keep the princess safe. And that would always be his highest priority. And it wasn't just because it was his mission, but because he would never allow any harm to come to her as long as he could help it. She had somehow snuck her way into his heart, where he wouldn't hesitate to put himself in harm's way if it meant she would be safe, mission or no mission.

He glances over and sees Ilana dosed off on the couch, her head cradled in her arms as she leans on the arm of the couch. He stares at the serene expression on her face, glad to see that the stress from the nights spent at the inns seems to have dissolved away. He stands up and moves toward her, then takes her lithe form into his arms.

"I'll take her to bed, and I'll see you in the morning Newton. Goodnight Kimmy," without another glance, he makes his way up the stairs, two pairs of eyes following him.

"He really cares for her, doesn't he?" Kimmy has a contemplative look on her face.

"He does, more than you can imagine." But Kimmy already knows. She has seen and recognized the looks that she often saw between Lance and Ilana. They were looks that did not seem right between a brother and sister. But she did not judge, because she felt this "family" had more to them than everyone could see, including her.

It was something she only now was beginning to accept.

He says it without thinking, but Octus has seen their development, and he is happy that Lance has found something to cherish in a life that has only robbed him. What better than the warmth of Ilana?

And every princess needs a knight.

"Newton?"

"Yes Kimmy?"

"Promise me you won't ever put me through something like that ever again."

He calculates in his mind the likelihood that he can avoid a scenario similar to what he has put her through, and he is not happy with the answer he receives.

"The chances of being able to keep such a promise are quite low…"

And he tells her because she deserves to know that someday he might not come back, because she deserves to choose whether she wants to keep him in her life or not. And if she decides that she cannot handle the thought of a blurry future with him, than he would accept her choice. After all, it was hard enough feeling the sobs that shook her body when he held her close, and he never wanted to be the cause of such strong emotions from the girl he had learned to care for beyond mathematical reasoning.

He expects her to be angry, to perhaps cry or storm out, but she only sighs as she continues to hold on to him.

"I know…"

* * *

Lance settles Ilana into her bed, gently pulling the cover over her. She stirs and he pauses in his movements, only to gently stroke her cheek. He sees her eyes flutter and begins to pull away, not wanting to wake her. But it's too late, her eyes flutter open and he sees her eyes drowsily settle on his figure.

"I'm sorry for waking you," he says softly.

She only smiles warmly and reaches out with her hand to grab his arm.

"Stay," she whispers back. It is not a request, but he could not have done anything other than oblige.

She makes room for him on the bed and he slips in beside her, only to soon after feel the warmth of her hand on his chest as she closes any distance between them.

He doesn't know what to say. He can only feel. Feel the warmth that seeps from her body even through their layers of clothes, the motion of her hand as it gently strokes his chest subconsciously. And still he feels numb. The events of the day are still struggling to process through his brain, and he doesn't feel quite awake. His mind feels as if he is walking through fog.

But at least he feels her.

He doesn't remember the last time they laid together like that. He had been too absorbed in trying to fix Octus to worry about resting. She had tried to coax him to relax countless times, but even her inviting form couldn't take him away from his task. Only now does the guilt hit him. For making her worry, for the concern he didn't alleviate, for forgetting that he wasn't the only one that was suffering at the thought of Octus being gone forever.

"Ilana?"

"Yeah Lance?"

"I'm sorry."

He feels her head look up at him, and he sees her brown eyes looking questionably at him.

"Why?"

He pauses. He is not a man of many words, and he doesn't know how to tell her the thoughts that had just run through his head.

"I'm sorry for forgetting we're a team, even without Octus."

She does not say anything, but he is not worried. He had given her an answer, and she could take it however she wanted. But he is happy when she leans up and kisses him, her lips touching his for the first time in a long time.

It is like tasting water after a severe drought, and he has forgotten what it felt like to be kissed. He had forgotten about the very idea of kissing. Now that Octus did not occupy his entire being, all the moments between Ilana and him rush back. From the first time in the training room, to the night before they went off into space.

She pulls back, and the peck that she gives him is suddenly not enough. So when she lies back down, he moves to hover over her and stares her deeply in the eyes.

She can see the lust in his eyes, and it sends a jolt of electricity through her body. She has forgotten that look, and the effect it has on her. The only memories of him that she has are where his eyes are full of stress, focus, fatigue, and frustration. But this is the look that makes her feel alive; like the woman she wants to be. So she meets him half way as he leans down towards her.

Their tongues clash immediately, and they both moan at the feel. Ilana wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, the feeling of his hard body against her heating her core instantly after so long without it. She flips them over so that she is on top now, and he takes advantage of this new position as he runs his hands up her body and pulls her closer.

No matter how much time has passed, they find that they still remember each other's bodies as if it was yesterday. She kisses her favorite spot on his neck and he is on fire. He absently grinds himself into her and she almost bites him at the pleasure it sends through her. She is hypersensitive and loving every thrust against her core. She tugs at his shirt, and he recognizes this as her signature clue that she is impatient. Something that always makes him chuckle in amusement.

But he obliges, because he has learned that an impatient princess is not a happy princess.

So he easily removes her clothing and flips them back over so that she is under him again. Even in the dark he can see the flushed look on her face, her hooded eyes, and naked body; a sight that he never tires of.

But he decides he'll make her wait just a little bit longer.

"I don't think I've given you enough attention recently," he grins and kisses her on the lips before moving down her body, leaving trails of kisses as he strokes her naked flesh. She wants to fight him on the matter, to impatient for foreplay. But her dispute dies on her tongue when she feels his fingers slip inside of her.

Instead she moans and arches against his hand, wanting only to feel more. Lance has had enough experience by now to know exactly what she likes, and it doesn't take him long to have her riding the waves of pleasure as her orgasm hits.

He does this for at least an hour, but they have both lost track of time. The euphoria coursing through her system makes it hard to care care, and she is beginning to feel numb from it all. So she finally coaxes him back on top of her. She is surprised how much she still wants him, even after waves of pleasure. But she knows that she will not be fully satisfied until he's satisfied too.

"Are you still….?" He asks.

And she nods reassuringly, not needing him to finish the sentence to know what he was asking. She kisses him passionately and presses herself against him, grinding against him suggestively and urgently.

He doesn't hesitate in entering her, and he almost finishes there and then. It has been far too long, and even though his mind forgot, his body didn't. It only takes a few more thrusts, but it is one of the best releases he remembers.

All is right in their lives again.

He lays back on the bed and pulls her against him and immediately drifts of to sleep. Sleep is just around the corner for her too, but she can't help back think back to his question.

* * *

_Ilana finds Octus in his "dad" hologram waiting outside the school for her. She has been called out of class, only to receive a text from Octus that he is outside. She is confused at why he would take her out of school in the middle of class. She expects Lance to already be in the car but finds that he isn't._

"_What's wrong?" she asks as she settles into the passenger seat._

"_You have a doctor's appointment," he says simply. Ilana furrows her eyebrows, his answer only bringing up more questions._

"_But I'm not sick…" she says. Does Octus see something she does not with his sensors?_

"_Well, you could say these are preventative measures," he responds._

"_Preventative to what?" _

_She does not expect his answer._

"_Pregnancy."_

_She does not know what to say, and she can feel her blood rush to her face. She tries to say something but she knows she must look like a fish out of water in that moment. _

"_It has come to my attention that you and Lance have begun what you would call a sexual relationship. It is to my knowledge that such actions come with the risk of pregnancy. In this planet, it is customary for a couple to have children after they have been wedded, or within their capabilities to support a child. Women of your age who become pregnant might then be shunned by society or become a primary target of rumors and gossip, not to mention find it difficult to further their education and careers. In order to avoid these situations, women will find contraceptive means to avoid becoming pregnant. Although education and careers do not apply in your situation, you are still a princess, and I decided that it would be best if you participated in this practice while you are involved with Lance in such a way. Not to mention that it appears that men also experience a greater sense of pleasure when their partner is using oral contraceptives."_

_Ilana is still at a loss for words. It wasn't like she and Lance had not thought about that either. They used protection… most of the time. Okay so maybe Octus has a point. Bringing a child into this foreign world was the last thing she wanted to do. Especially when she was a princess out of wedlock, and when her world needed her most. And it was thoughts like those that sometimes made her feel like a horrible and selfish princess to begin with…_

_Still, it was not something that was easy to say out loud. So she just twiddles her hands on her lap and looks out the window, wanting to be anywhere but in that car._

"…_okay."_

_The ride is silent and answering the doctor's questions with Octus in the room was the most humiliating experience she has ever had to go through. Especially when he is the one answering most of the questions, some of which she doesn't want to know how he knows._

_She is given a prescription and Octus drives her to the pharmacy to get her pills. She looks at the tiny colored pellets, not sure how to feel about this gift from Octus. _

_But it isn't long before she feels her heart swell with gratitude as she thinks of how thoughtful (although embarrassing)Octus was with his actions. _

"_Thanks Octus… for being so considerate of us, and not being against us."_

"_Of course Ilana, you two are like family to me, and I am just glad that you two are happy."_

"_That really means a lot to me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for everything."_

"_Well… you can promise me one thing."_

"_What's that?"_

"_You won't miss a day as long as you can help it."_

_And she laughs, because although it seems like such a common sense thing, nothing is ever simple when it comes from Octus. So she tells him she'll try her hardest every day._

_When she tells Lance he seems happier than she was, and only every so sympathetic to what she had to go through with Octus. But now they can enjoy their activities a little more, and worry less that there was the risk they created a new challenge for them to deal with._

* * *

If it weren't for the fact that Octus in the house with them the memory would have reopened the wound of losing him. But the only reason she had managed to take the pellet everyday was to ensure that she keep her promise to him, and in a way it made her feel just a little bit closer to him while he was gone.

But he is back. And she can be happy and satisfied once more.

With a feeling of pure contentment and a smile on her face, she joins Lance in the best sleep they've had in a long time.

* * *

They wake up to the smell of fresh food in the morning and no matter how comfortable they are, they know they have to get up.

Octus is back after all.

They come down to find Kimmy in the kitchen with Octus. They are tempted to ask if she stayed the night but decide against it. And maybe it's obvious what the answer is since she is in the same outfit as the day before.

For a moment they wonder what they did, but no matter how many human tendencies Octus may have, they simply cannot imagine him doing _that_ with Kimmy.

"Good morning Newton, Kimmy," Ilana is the first to greet them, and the pair turn back from the pans of pancakes and bacon to the give their own greetings.

Lance and Ilana sit at the already set table and it isn't long before their plates are stacked with pancakes, bacon, and fruit. Kimmy stands proudly above them as she ushers Newton to sit as well and places food in front of him.

"Consider this my welcome home gift to all of you, a nice healthy breakfast."

"Wow, thanks Kimmy. This looks delicious!" Ilana smiles brightly at Kimmy, for the first time managing to see a genuine change in the girl she used to be to the girl she seemed to be becoming.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it, it's mostly for my sugar bear," she dismisses Ilana and leans down to peck Newton on the cheek, who in turn grins.

Lance frowns, not entirely trusting Kimmy. She had already left Newton once, what if it happened again? It would take more than breakfast to win him over in this matter. Lance was nothing if not loyal to his friends, and even if Newton was quick to get back with her, he would always be incredulous on the matter.

Still, he manages to mumble a thank you before he begins eating.

* * *

Kimmy finally left around noon, and the two humanoids felt a little relieved to finally get Octus to themselves. Still, they would have liked to be spared from that particularly passionate goodbye… did Octus even have a tongue? Could he actually make one?

Not something they wanted to think too long on…

Regardless, the three Galalunian's decided to spend the remainder of the day in the backyard. They prepared a small picnic and settled under the tree outside for the perfect evening.

"We really are glad you're back Octus. You have no idea how devastated we were. We thought we'd never see you again."

"Well, as you have pointed out before Ilana, I do not have an imagination."

So they told him everything. They told him how enraged Lance had become when he could not be revived. How he blew the entire station to bits with the G3 spacecraft, how they had left Sherman in hopes of finding a way to bring him back, how much sleep they had lost, and how helpless they felt without him.

"I don't think I had ever been angrier in my life. I literally saw red. I couldn't think of anything more than destroying that _thing_."

"And you have no idea how hard I tried to make him get some sleep. I tried _everything_! But he simply wouldn't give up…"

"Wow, I didn't realize you guys cared so much…" Octus was smiling in his Newton hologram, clearly touched at the sentimental stories his comrades were sharing.

"Of course we do Octus; we're more than just a team. We're a family now," Ilana smiles and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Always," Lance follows, and places a hand on his other shoulder.

"Mind, body, and heart as one," Octus finishes.

And they have never been more content on earth than in that moment.

But even if none of them brought it up, there was still one question burning inside them all.

_Who brought Octus back?_

* * *

.

One month.

.

* * *

.

Two months.

.

* * *

.

Three months.

.

* * *

Four months passed in silence. There were no new Mutraddi creatures, and while such news should be relieving, it only served to add worry to the trio with each uneventful day that passed. It's as if they could feel something brewing just above the atmosphere, and the feeling only got stronger with each day.

It simply did not make sense that no monsters had been sent after them. Did the war finally become too much for the Mutraddi that they no longer felt they were a concern? Did their people have an advantage over them?

That was the only scenario they wanted to imagine.

And the most frustrating thing of all was that all they could do was wait.

Lance took to training more than usual, and Ilana soon joined him in order to fight the restlessness that grew with every passing day. Something told her she needed to prepare herself for what was coming. Every month so far the news would give an update on the restorations of the cities that had experienced damage due to the monster attacks, and they would show their relief of the peace that had followed.

Everyone expected the attacks to be a thing of the past, that they had received the worst of it.

Not the three of them.

Oh no, it was just the opposite.

This was the calm before the storm.

* * *

They were at a carnival when it happened. Octus froze up just as he always did, and Lance and Ilana felt their blood start pumping immediately. Kimmy didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Just go…" she said, but made sure to place a kiss on Newton's lips first.

And they went. They ran out of everyone's view, activated their armor, and followed Octus into the sky.

"Be safe…" Kimmy whispered after them.

* * *

Octus stops unexpectedly in midair. Lance and Ilana stop flying and turn to look at Octus with bewilderment.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Ilana asks, already feeling a sense of foreboding.

"My system is detecting multiple signatures …"

Lance already knows where this is going.

"How many of them are there Octus?"

They don't like the answer they receive.

"Dozens."

Ilana feels her heart drop at the news, and Lance curses under his breath. This was the last thing they needed. Were they even prepared for this? Three Mutraddi creatures had been enough, but dozens?

"There's more." Octus continues.

They don't ask what it is, and just wait for him to tell them the rest.

"They aren't Mutraddi creatures. I'm reading all mechanical signatures. It's an entire space armada."

"No…" Ilana gasps, her eyes wide.

It could only mean one thing; they had brought the war to them.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn.**_

_**Okay, so this is my attempt to continue the series, but in the same universe where Routine takes place, because uhh, that would be more fun for me! Smut smut smutt. As you already saw.**_

_**Regardless, that's not the only mature theme I plan on bringing in. Trust me... I have quite the setup thought up. Plenty of drama, action, heartbreak, angst, with a hint of humor if the situation allows.**_

_**As for the armada?**_

_**Come now, how long before Modula decides that he has to take matters into his own hands when even three monsters aren't enough? And of course a double invasion would take time to plan and formulate. Especially when you decide you're going to take on two fronts.**_

_**That being said, let the war on Earth begin.**_

_**Allies will form, loyalties will be tested, secrets revealed, losses experienced, and a whole lot of emotional roller coasters.**_

_**I hope you stick around for the ride.**_

_**...**_

_**Wow that's cheesy.**_

_**Review! :)**_


End file.
